In a Perfect World
by Gypsy Dancing Girl
Summary: What would happen in Yuko's perfect world to our beloved characters? Complete.


**Title: In a Perfect World**

**Author: Gypsy Dancing Girl**

**Fandom: xxxHolic**

**Pairings or Characters: No pairings intended . . . Watanuki, Doumeki, Himawari, Yuko, Maru, Moro, Mokona, Fei Wong Reed**

**Genres: Family, Friendship, Angst**

**Rating: K**

**Warnings: None**

**A/N: A bit of Yuko's wishful thinking . . . the wish she can't articulate because Watanuki couldn't grant it.**

"Yuko-san!"

Watanuki tumbled into the shop, tripping in the doorway and skidding to a halt face-first . . . directly in front of Yuko's couch. Himawari and Doumeki followed at a more sedate pace although concern was also etched across Himawari's face. Doumeki remained emotionless.

"Yuko-san! There's a crowd outside, marveling at how quickly the shop was built! They can all see it!"

Yuko smiled at him fondly. "It's of no concern. Relax, Watanuki. Bring tea so that we can have a little party."

"You can't have sake at-tea?" Watanuki's rant was cut short. He gave her a funny look and then stepped forward to rest his hand against her forehead. "You don't have a fever . . . are you sick?"

"Of course not, Watanuki," Yuko laughed lightly. "I would very much like tea. We're celebrating today!"

Watanuki's wary expression returned. "Celebrating what?"

"I am officially retired as the time and space witch," she announced happily. "So bring out the tea, Watanuki, we must celebrate!"

"But what about Fei Wong Reed?!"

"His wish took too long to fulfill . . . he died from a heart attack last night. So I retired this morning. Hurry up with the tea, Watanuki, I have gifts for you all!"

Watanuki blanched, and dashed into the kitchen. Himawari and Doumeki cautiously took a set next to Yuko.

"Gifts, Yuko-san?" Himawari ventured.

Doumeki gave her a measuring look. "There's always a price."

"No," Yuko giggled. "No prices. Just gifts. Hurry, Watanuki!"

"I'm working on it," he bellowed back from the kitchen. "It's not a spontaneous process! Where's Maru and Moro? Where's Mokona?"

"I gave the girls souls this morning, and Mokona took them to the festival. Hurry . . . hurry . . ."

"I'm coming!"

Watanuki managed to place the tea tray in Himawari's capable hands before tripping over his own two feet and landing sprawled on the floor in front of the couch again. Doumeki picked him up out of habit, and took the tea cup Himawari offered him.

Yuko sipped deeply of her tea and grinned at the three teens in front of her. "You three are my very favorite people. So I'm giving you your gifts first."

"What gifts?" Watanuki asked suspiciously.

"Whatever you need," Yuko answered with a smile. "I have an entire storeroom to empty. Himawari-chan . . . this is for you. Another young woman gave up her very good luck which will cancel out your bad luck."

Himawari cradled the charm gently in both hands. "I won't hurt people anymore?"

"No more than any other person," Yuko beamed. "I've been saving that for you."

"Arigatou, Yuko-san. Arigatou."

Yuko nodded, and turned to the still suspicious Doumeki. "Doumeki-kun, I'm so sorry for the prices I've asked of you. Those trinkets of your grandfather's must be very valuable to you . . . which is why I'm returning them. Along with monetary compensation for the sake I drank. And you never know when something such as this may become very useful."

Doumeki cautiously took the bow and hefted it experimentally, his eyes widening slightly. "This . . . this is a true spirit bow."

Yuko beamed. "It was very expensive. I had to avert six natural disasters for it, but it was worth every bit of magic. You no longer need to carry your bow around. This one will appear to you like the spirit arrows whenever you need it." The bow blinked out of sight, but Doumeki's confusion remained.

Yuko turned to Watanuki and hugged him tightly, enjoying his embarrassed struggles. "I granted your wish for safety with Doumeki, your wish for kindness with Himawari, and your wish for friends with both of them. So I have nothing left to give you."

Really the boy was too polite for his own good. This humble un-expecting behavior would have to go.

"But I insist you move out of that tiny apartment and into this shop. Maru, Moro, Mokona, and I have grown far too fond of you, your cleaning, your cooking, and your friends to ever let you leave."

In other words, you can have a family too, Watanuki-kun, even if you haven't wished for one. It doesn't dishonor your parents. And later . . . later, I'll even remind you of their names, their names which you paid so selflessly with.

"Yuko-san?"

* * *

"Yuko-san?"

The time-space witch opened her eyes to face her part-time assistant's two-toned gaze. "Ah, Watanuki . . . school out already?"

"Hai."

"Good. Then bring me sake."

"You can't have sake in the middle of the day for no good reason!"

Yuko patted his head gently, pausing the tantrum. "Tell Maru and Moro to fetch my mourning robes."

Watanuki quieted. "What are we mourning today, Yuko-san?"

Yuko closed her eyes and smiled a sad smile. "A world."

**The End.**


End file.
